


Пульс (Pulse)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Garridebs moment, Hurt/Comfort, Injured John, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Post-Reichenbach, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Virgin Sherlock, hand holding, touch-starved Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: — Не надо, — внезапно, с ноткой отчаяния в голосе, говорит Джон.Я смотрю на него, не зная, что ответить.— Шерлок, останешься со мной? — спрашивает он, наклоняясь и вновь нежно целуя меня в губы.— Да, — просто отвечаю я. — Да, конечно останусь.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Пульс (Pulse)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pulse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480187) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour). 



> Моя благодарность бете siasi за вычитку!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои:)
> 
> Внимание: Пожалуйста, активные ссылки - только в ЛС (информация о том, как со мной связаться указана в профиле)!

Когда я возвращаюсь после двухлетнего отсутствия, первое, что делает Джон — берет меня за руки и кладет большие пальцы на точку пульса на запястьях.

— Не могу поверить, что ты оставил меня таким образом, — говорит он мне с выражением безмерной печали на лице. — Мне столько всего нужно узнать.

— Но не сейчас, — вздыхая говорит он, крепче обхватывая запястья. — Все, что мне нужно знать сейчас, Шерлок — это то, что ты настоящий.

Он молча стоит, закрыв глаза, чувствуя биение моего сердца кончиками пальцев, и очень долго не отпускает меня.

Его прикосновение — самое лучше из того, что я когда-либо испытывал.

*****

На следующее утро за завтраком мы сидим за столом напротив друг друга.

Джон очень зол.

Он ничего не делает, всего лишь читает газету, яростно и откровенно игнорируя меня. Он даже не поднимает глаз, когда пьет чай.

По непонятной причине, мои руки чувствуют болезненный дискомфорт от того, что они не в его руках. Это смешно, потому что до прошлой ночи я не знал, каково это. Но, полагаю, как и в случае с любым наркотиком, человек никогда не будет чего-то страстно желать, пока не попробует.

Когда он наклоняется за четвертым глотком, я хватаю его за руку.

— Джон, — быстро произношу я. — Мой пульс.

Наконец он поднимает на меня глаза и коротко фыркает.

— Что с ним, Шерлок?

— Он очень сильный сегодня.

— Неужели? — спрашивает Джон, опуская взгляд и фиксируя его на внутренней стороне моих запястий. Отложив газету, он кладет руки на стол ладонями вверх. — Позвольте мне посмотреть.

С довольной улыбкой, я вкладываю свои руки в его.

И молюсь, чтобы он не заметил, как сильно он зачастил.

*****

Позже в тот же день мы сидим на диване и спокойно смотрим вечерние новости. Ну, Джон смотрит. А я смотрю на него. Лицо, ресницы, нос, рот, волосы. Я скучал по ним. Я скучал по нему. Пока меня не было, я полагался исключительно на ранее собранные данные. Но со временем яркость воспоминаний потускнела. Так что я вбираю взглядом все, что могу, и быстро обновляю.

— Джон, — говорю я с чуть большим энтузиазмом, чем предполагал.  
  
— М-м? — тихо отвечает он.

— Мне тоже нужно знать твой пульс.

Он улыбается и протягивает руку, но не отводит взгляда от экрана телевизора. Я обхватываю пальцами его запястье и начинаю добавлять новые данные в свою коллекцию.

*****

После этого наши руки, похоже, находят друг друга, куда бы мы ни пошли.

— Пульс, — говорю я, сидя на кухне, пока Джон заваривает чай. Или в такси, или когда мы ужинаем в кафе. Каждый раз он молча берет меня за руку.

В конце концов, об этом становится не нужным говорить — мы просто переплетаем пальцы, как будто это было неизбежно.

*****

Одним ветреным вечером мы идем по Бейкер-стрит плечом к плечу. Волосы лезут в лицо, но я не обращаю на это внимания — до тех пор, пока не чувствую теплую руку Джона, запутавшуюся в кудрях.

Замерев, я поворачиваю голову в его сторону.

— Извини, — виновато улыбается он. — Там был лист, волосы немного взъерошены...

— Не стоит, — перебиваю его. — Все в порядке. Полагаю, они действительно немного путаются время от времени.

Он снова улыбается, заправляя мне за ухо прядь волос.

— Спасибо, — шепчу я.

Его рука задерживается — требуется несколько секунд, чтобы пригладить мои кудри — но после Джон ее убирает. От этих действий кожа на голове вибрирует так сильно, что я почти теряю сознание.

*****

После того случая, когда Джон провел пальцами по моим волосам, его ладони иногда касаются моего затылка. Я теряю контроль над голосом. Звуки, которые я начинаю издавать, совершенно сбивают меня с толку. Я уверен, ему тоже неловко, но вместо того, чтобы остановиться, он лишь слегка посмеивается и продолжает.

Иногда он проводит пальцами по лицу, задерживаясь на скулах. При этом он смотрит на меня так, что я чувствую себя в безопасности.

Внезапное исчезновение несмываемого кондиционера1 из утренней процедуры укладки — чистое и совершенно случайное совпадение.

*****

Однажды во вторник мы сидим на диване. Джон смотрит телевизор, а я смотрю на него. Одна его рука лежит в моей, а другая — зарылась в волосы. Позволив своим пальцам скользнуть вниз по затылку, Джон начинает нежно поглаживать плечи. В них чувствуется некоторое напряжение, о котором я и не подозревал. Оно исчезает под его прикосновением, словно прошелся сильный проливной дождь.

Видимо, этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы усыпить меня. Следующее, что я ощущаю — что просыпаюсь на диване. Солнце уже встало, а Джон, слегка похрапывая, лежит рядом, обхватив меня руками.

И после этого мы уже не можем лежать на диване по-другому: руки обнимают тела друг друга, конечности переплетены.

*****

Приходит день, когда я почти теряю рассудок от страха.

Мне звонит Лестрейд. Речь идет о Джоне. Он ехал домой с работы в такси и попал в аварию.

Когда я слышу это, мир вокруг меня становится шершавым и размытым одновременно. Не знаю, как я оказался в комнате ожидания больницы, но там уже сидит Лестрейд, и я бегу к нему быстрее, чем когда-либо. Он не успевает даже поднять взгляд и понять, что происходит, как я хватаю его за воротник и вытаскиваю из кресла.

— Где Джон? — рявкаю я.

Лестрейд восстанавливает равновесие и кладет руки на мои плечи, пытаясь успокоить.

— С ним все в порядке, Шерлок. Он в сознании. Небольшое растяжение шеи, возможно, несколько сломанных костей и, вероятно, небольшое сотрясение мозга. Им только нужно провести некоторые тесты и понаблюдать за ним.

— Мне нужно его видеть. Когда я могу его увидеть? — трясу Лестрейда за воротник.

— Шерлок, приятель, — Лестрейд грубо отрывает от себя мои руки, разворачивает меня спиной к себе и заламывает их за спину. — Если ты не успокоишься, мне придется надеть на тебя наручники.

Я тяжело дышу, не отвечая, и только тогда замечаю, что в глазах кипят слезы.

— Ему сейчас нельзя принимать посетителей, — объясняет Лестрейд, отпуская мои руки. — Но ты первый, кого он захочет увидеть. И тогда, ты должен быть…

— Шерлок Холмс? — со стороны дверей раздается голос. Какой-то медицинский работник. — Вас хочет видеть Джон Ватсон.

— Джон, — выдыхаю я, и пульс замедляется.

*****

Когда я захожу в палату, то вижу Джона — голова забинтована, на шее повязка. До этого момента я и не подозревал, что можно чувствовать одновременно такое облегчение и печаль.

— Шерлок, — говорит он, улыбаясь мне, и почему-то, несмотря на повязки и синяки, его улыбка кажется ослепительнее всех, виденных ранее.

Спотыкаясь, иду к его кровати так быстро, как только могу. Руки взлетают к лицу, губы соприкасаются в нежном поцелуе.

— С тобой все в порядке? — настойчиво спрашиваю я срывающимся голосом. — Джон, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты в порядке.

Он берет мою руку в свою, другой приглаживая кудри.

— Конечно я в порядке, — говорит он с успокаивающей улыбкой. — Все хорошо. Это был просто несчастный случай. Но Шерлок, — говорит он, его рука задерживается на моем лице. — Мне следовало бы спросить тебя о том же.

— Что? — нахмурившись, смотрю на него.

Он посмеивается, глаза блестят, и я удивляюсь, как, черт возьми, он может быть таким спокойным.

— Ты выглядишь потрясенным, — поясняет Джон.

— О, — отвечаю я, пытаясь отдышаться. — Я подумал, что ты... — Я опускаю взгляд, и Джон тянет меня вниз, чтобы запечатлеть столь же целомудренный поцелуй на моих губах. Это посылает электрический разряд через все тело.

— Шерлок, я в порядке, честное слово, — он осторожно берет обе мои руки в свои так, чтобы пальцы чувствовали пульс на запястье. — Видишь? — говорит он успокаивающе. Его сердцебиение — самое чудесное, что я когда-либо чувствовал.

Я тяжело опускаюсь на стул рядом с кроватью. В ту ночь они держат Джона в больнице, чтобы сделать анализы, а я остаюсь рядом. Держу его за руку, провожу кончиками его пальцев по своим губам и целую их, пока он крепко спит.

*****

Мы возвращаемся домой на следующий день. Обхватив его за талию для поддержки, я провожаю его до дивана и мы садимся рядом. Я молча смотрю на него, и он начинает гладить меня по волосам. Улыбаясь, я тянусь за его прикосновением.

— Пока ты выздоравливаешь, — задумчиво говорю я, — тебе стоит занять мою кровать. Для тебя будет гигантским усилием подниматься и спускаться по дополнительному лестничному пролету.

Джон моргает, глядя на меня с теплотой в глазах.

— Если я буду спать в твоей постели, где будешь спать ты?

— Не знаю, — честно признаюсь я. — Я не думал об этом, но, полагаю, смогу спать на диване. Хотя я не уверен, что буду много спать.

— Не надо, — внезапно, с ноткой отчаяния в голосе, говорит Джон.

Я смотрю на него, не зная, что ответить.

— Шерлок, останешься со мной? — спрашивает он, наклоняясь и вновь нежно целуя меня в губы.

— Да, — просто отвечаю я. — Да, конечно останусь.

Так что, мы вместе идем в спальню, и он ложится поверх одеяла. Я ложусь рядом, Джон переплетает наши пальцы, и мы оба засыпаем прежде, чем головы касаются подушки.

*****

Моя кровать становится нашей. Каждый день мы просыпаемся вместе и дарим друг другу утренний поцелуй. И вскоре мы уже целуемся и по другим причинам. Мы целуем друг друга, желая спокойной ночи. Я целую его перед тем, как он уходит на работу. Я целую его, когда он приходит домой. Джон целует меня, когда я делаю особенно блестящий вывод. Он целует меня, когда я делаю не слишком блестящий вывод.

Поцелуи никогда не затягиваются, они всегда короткие, всегда сладкие. Но независимо от этого, каждый из них заставляет мой желудок переворачиваться тысячу раз.

И как только Джон чувствует себя лучше, мы возвращаемся к расследованиям. И он целует меня, как только мы возвращаемся домой после успешно завершенного дела.

После одного захватывающего расследования, подробностей которого я не помню, мы с Джоном спешим домой, накачанные адреналином. Поднимаемся по лестнице в квартиру и захлопываем за собой дверь. По привычке я наклоняюсь, для быстрого поцелуя.

Руки Джона опускаются на мои плечи, он толкает меня к двери, целуя сильнее и дольше, чем я ожидал. Испуганный стон срывается с губ, но я целую его в ответ с таким же пылом. Он откидывается назад, улыбается и берет мои руки в свои. Мы идем в кровать и засыпаем в объятиях друг друга.

Через два дня у нас появляется еще более захватывающее расследование, и на этот раз мы с трудом возвращаемся в нашу квартиру. Мы заходим в коридор, смеясь, задыхаясь, и тяжело дыша. И прежде, чем мы добираемся до лестницы, Джон обнимает меня и скользит языком по губам. Приоткрыв рот, я впускаю его, и мы исследуем вкус друг друга в течение нескольких минут.

Он восхитителен, и я добавляю его к своему списку пристрастий.

*****

Это случается после каждого дела. Мы возвращаемся домой, пульс колотится. Мы дышим друг другу в рот, пока не забываем, каково это — дышать собственным воздухом. И если я начинаю брать все больше и больше дел, чем когда-либо прежде — даже двойки и тройки — опять же, это чисто случайное совпадение.

Неудивительно, что страстные поцелуи начинают происходить в разных других местах. На кухне, пока кипит чайник; в гостиной, пока мы сидим обнявшись и смотрим телевизор; в такси, в то время как он чувствует мой пульс.

Куда бы мы ни пошли, какова бы ни была ситуация, все заканчивается тем, что я отчаянно целую Джона, в то время как он запускает пальцы в мои волосы, проводит кончиками пальцев по лицу, по задней стороне шеи, а я обнимаю его за спину, потому что не знаю, где еще прикоснуться.

В четверг, когда я целую его, прижав к холодильнику, Джон нежно покусывает мои губы, и я откидываю голову назад, не в силах вдохнуть. Джон недовольно стонет и тянется за моим ртом, но губы касаются шеи. Это чувство, как и все остальное, что касается Джона, настолько ошеломляет, что голова становится абсолютно пустой. Задыхаясь, я откидываю ее еще дальше, чтобы усилить это ощущение. Он осыпает поцелуями шею, подбородок и ключицы.

В следующую ночь, проведя четыре чудовищных часа в полицейском участке, мы обнаруживаем себя в постели, целуясь открытыми ртами, полностью одетые. Джон лежит на мне, прижимаясь к моему бедру. С ответным покачиванием бедер я стону ему в рот, и мы целуем друг друга, пока не устаем и не засыпаем.

Это становится нашей вечерней рутиной:

Поужинать.

Почистить зубы.

Принять душ.

Лечь в постель.

Поцеловаться.

Задохнуться.

Пульс взлетает до небес.

Вздохнуть.

Еще поцеловаться.

Заснуть.

Когда, в следующий раз я беру руку Джона в свою, то сдвигаю ее к молнии на своих брюках.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты прикоснулся ко мне, — тихо произношу между поцелуями, и он улыбается мне в губы, следуя указаниям. Я тоже тянусь к его молнии. Мы касаемся друг друга до тех пор, пока не становится настолько ошеломляюще, приятно и пульсирующее, что дрожащее ощущение полностью накрывает меня, отправляя мир в небытие.

Джон благоговейно целует в висок и шепчет на ухо, что это самое великолепное, что он когда-либо видел.

После этого случая, кажется, он хочет, чтобы это происходило как можно чаще. Каждую ночь, а иногда и среди дня, он делает все возможное, чтобы вернуть меня в то состояние. Он приводит меня туда ртом. Руками. Проникнув внутрь брюк и поверх них, одетым, голым, когда мы лежим на боку, на спине, на животе.

Джон Ватсон — чертов гений.

В одну из суббот я лежу на спине, его голова ниже моей талии. Меня накрывает экстаз, откидываю голову назад, кусаю губы и мычу в подушку. Вернувшись в полное сознание, я смотрю на него вниз, ловлю его черный и полный блаженства взгляд. Я наклоняюсь и обхватываю его лицо ладонями.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже это почувствовал, — шепчу я, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Покажи мне, насколько ты красив.

Он с ухмылкой поднимается и кладет руки поверх моих.

— Хорошо, — тихо говорит он. — Если ты этого хочешь.

Я мягко и ласково целую его, пульс частит.

— Да, — говорю. — Да, определенно хочу.

Переворачиваю его на спину, снимаю брюки и трусы, спускаясь губами вниз. Джон тут же начинает стонать, запуская пальцы в мои волосы, дергая за локоны, вскидывая бедра и издавая звуки, на которые я и не думал, что он способен.

*****

Такая последовательность продолжается неделями, но я обнаруживаю, что, что бы ни случилось, я никогда не смогу насытиться его прикосновениями. Мне нужно больше, всегда будет нужно больше. Больше прикосновений, больше Джона.

— Еще, — говорю я однажды ночью, когда его пальцы блуждают в моем нижнем белье.

Понимая, он берет смазку с тумбочки и выдавливает на один палец.

— Еще, — и он смазывает второй.

— Еще, — прошу я, но и трех недостаточно.

— Джон, — отчаянно хнычу. — Хочу тебя. Всего. Пожалуйста.

Наши лица мокры от пота, и он наклоняется, нежно целуя меня в щеку.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он низким голосом, нежно обнимая.

— Да, — уверяю я, прерывисто дыша. — Да, я уверен.

— Обхвати меня ногами, — тихо приказывает он, целуя вновь. Лежа на спине, притягиваю его ногами ближе, еще ближе, до тех пор, пока не ощущаю его полностью прижатым. Он целует в губы, и я чувствую огромное облегчение, когда он входит.

Наши скользкие от пота тела медленно двигаются, и Джон прижимается своим лбом к моему. Бедра все еще прижаты ко мне, и кожа начинает гудеть и покрываться мурашками.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — рычит он.

— О боже, Джон, — произношу задыхаясь. — Я хочу... Дотронуться до тебя везде, почувствовать тебя кожей. Чувствовать твой пульс кончиками пальцев и никогда больше не терять это ощущение.

А потом я вдруг теряю способность говорить.

— Ш-ш, — шепчет мне в шею Джон. — Отпусти себя, Шерлок. Я держу тебя. — Затем он проводит губами по моим и глубоко целует.

Я вижу звезды, когда решаю использовать колени, чтобы притянуть его ближе, еще ближе, еще.

— Джон, — выдыхаю я, и весь мой мир рушится. _— Джон._

— Шерлок, — стонет Джон, его руки подкашиваются, и он падает сверху. — Боже, Шерлок. Ты все еще самое прекрасное, что я когда-либо видел. 

*****

И это становится нашей нормой. На кухне ли, пока кипит чайник, или на диване, наши тела сплетаются. Прислонившись к входной двери — его пальцы зарываются в мои волосы. В постели — пока он шепчет мне на ухо слова любви.

Однажды, через пять месяцев после моего возвращения, Джон приходит с работы. Я встаю с кресла ему на встречу, и он обнимает меня за талию, целуя в лоб.

— Привет, — говорит он. И на лице появляется странная улыбка.

— В чем дело, Джон? — хмурю брови в ответ, садясь обратно.

Джон лезет в карман и протягивает мне листок бумаги.

— Только что узнал, что один из моих коллег влюблен в тебя.

Я беру листок из его рук и смотрю на него.

— Это номер телефона, — говорю в замешательстве.

— Так и есть, — поддразнивает Джон. — Он хотел, чтобы я отдал это тебе.

Я тупо смотрю на Джона, полностью сбитый с толку.

— С какой стати мне понадобился чей-то номер телефона? — спрашиваю в отчаянии, откидываюсь на спинку кресла, увлекая его за собой, устраивая на коленях. — Как ты можешь быть таким безмерно глупым, Джон? Разве не очевидно, что я — твой, а ты — мой?

Джон смеется, целует в висок и зарывается пальцами в волосы.

— Извини, Шерлок. Это было немного нехорошо с моей стороны, мне не надо было этого делать, — говорит он, комкая бумагу и бросая ее на пол. — Для меня это очевидно, — наклонившись произносит он шепча мне в ухо. — Хотел убедиться, что для тебя это очевидно.

Я возмущенно фыркаю и недоверчиво качаю головой.

— Есть вещи, о которых не нужно говорить, Джон. Как атомная масса железа. И точка возгорания табака. И то, что мы принадлежим друг другу.

— Ты прав, — с улыбкой соглашается Джон. — На самом деле — это основы химии.

— Мне очень нравится химия, — говорю, утыкаясь носом ему в шею и выдыхая в кожу. — И ты мне тоже очень нравишься.

Он откидывается назад и смотрит на меня с безграничной любовью.

— Знаешь, ты мне тоже очень нравишься, — сплетает Джон наши пальцы. — Это чувство можно даже назвать любовью.

— Ты бы так назвал его? — уточняю.

— Ага, — отвечает с усмешкой Джон. — Да, определенно. Вот как бы я его назвал.

Подношу его ладонь к лицу, нежно прижимаясь к ней.

— И когда ты собирался сообщить мне об этом?

— Есть вещи, которые не нужно объяснять, Шерлок, — говорит Джон, со смехом откидывая голову назад. — Например, то, что небо голубое. И что один плюс один равняется двум. И что я абсолютно, возмутительно и безумно влюблен в тебя.

Я забываю о цвете неба, когда он углубляется в страстный поцелуй. Я вдруг забываю об основах арифметики и о периодической таблице. Я не знаком с температурой возгорания табака и нормальным диапазоном человеческого пульса.

Все, что я знаю — это то, что я тоже люблю Джона Ватсона.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание Переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Несмываемый кондиционер необходим прежде всего обладателям тонких, сухих, поврежденных и кудрявых или вьющихся волос. 
> 
> — сглаживает кудри: обладатели вьющихся, кудрявых или волнистых волос регулярно сталкиваются с проблемой пушения. Несмываемые средства продолжительно питают волосы, не утяжеляя их. Результат - блестящие, мягкие, четко очерченные завитки и волны; 
> 
> — облегчает расчесывание: запутанные волосы после душа или сна. В первом случае достаточно нанести несмываемый спрей-кондиционер для волос, после того как высушили волосы полотенцем, и подождать несколько минут перед расчесыванием, а, чтобы наутро проснуться с гладкими и мягкими волосами, просто нанести средство прямо перед сном.  
> Информация взята отсюда - https://www.salonsecret.ru/uhod/sredstva/nesmyvaemyj-kondicioner-dlya-volos


End file.
